An Overload of the Senses
by tardisblues
Summary: Their lips are millimeters apart yet when he speaks, they don't touch – at least, not until he wants them to. "Absolutely," he whispers.


As she cards her fingers through his thick hair, the pads of her fingers graze over his scalp lightly. It doesn't send chills racing down his spine and it doesn't create a pool of warmth in his lower stomach, but a wave of calm washes over him. Coupled with the strong, steady beat of her heart, it's the most soothing sensation he's ever experienced.

His own fingers draw designs into the dark skin of her stomach, his thumb dipping lower and trailing around the curve of her belly button. When he hits a particularly ticklish spot, sometimes she squirms and laughs, and his entire body feels lighter as her laughter is infectious and it permeates deep down to his bones. Other times, she smacks him over the head or bites down on his ear, which draws a different reaction from him all together. Luckily when his fingers coast over the crest of her ribcage, she giggles rather than bites.

"Stop that," she says, laughter dancing in her every word.

Turning his head slightly, he pressed a kiss to her abdomen. "No," he murmurs against her skin, tip-toeing his fingers across her stomach.

She swats at his hand, but he catches her wrist before she can make contact and pulls it to his lips, kissing her pulse point. Golden eyes meet blue as his tongue darts out of his mouth to lick a long strip of skin. He smiles when her pulse spikes.

Her eyes narrow. "You're evil."

With one last kiss to the sensitive flesh of her wrist, he releases her hand. She reaches out to bop him on the nose or maybe smack him on the forehead, but he dodges her hand by ducking down and pressing a kiss to her stomach, just above her belly button. His hand splaying across her abdomen, he starts a trail of kisses up the center of her stomach, stopping occasionally to glance up at her. "Only when necessary," he says, a lazy grin briefly touching the corners of his mouth as he dips his head once more, resuming his path.

Another laugh bubbles from her lips. "That's debata-AHH," her words turn into a soft moan as he covers her nipple with his mouth. Her back arches off the pallet, her hands slip into his hair and grasp at the strands, and suddenly, it's a little harder to breathe. As much as she wants to keep her eyes open, as much as she wants to watch his mouth work against her skin, watch as the pink tip of his tongue lavishes her now erect nipple with attention she can't because it's too much; it's an overload of the senses. Instead, she pushes her head into the cushion beneath her and bites her lip to keep from crying out.

"Fuck," she breathes once he lifts his head, a wick glimmer in his eyes. He rests his chin on her sternum, in the valley between her breasts, and she glares at him. "So that was necessary?" she asks, though it's hard to take her seriously when there's a brilliant flush coloring her cheeks and her eyes are alight with arousal, her pupils dilated.

As he slides up the length of her body, adjusting his position so he's hovering above her, supporting all of his weight on his elbows, he grins down at her. Their lips are millimeters apart yet when he speaks, they don't touch – at least, not until he wants them to. "Absolutely," he whispers. He kisses her then, and it's a slow, languid kiss that ignites her insides. She tightens her grip on his hair, tugging and pulling, her nails scraping against his scalp. He breaks away from her, moving his mouth to her ear. "So is this," he says, taking her earlobe between his teeth and gently biting down as his hand slides between them, seeking her heat.

"A-asshole," she pants as his fingertips brush against her sex, her legs parting slightly to allow him better access.

He laughs against her neck, lightly scraping the exposed flesh with his teeth, and slips two fingers into her slick folds.

She doesn't call him names after that, though she does breathe a string of curses when she comes a few minutes later, and if it wasn't so arousing, he might have laughed again.

Her skin is slick with sweat as he traces his fingers over her lower stomach. She doesn't glare at him when she cranes her neck to kiss him, but when her hand closes around his cock, he sees the gleam in her eyes and somehow he knows this is her payback.

As her thumb swipes the head of his penis, he forgets to complain, and he'll most definitely be thanking her later.

* * *

**A/N: **So it's been a really long time since I've written smut, which is evident in this piece. It's a little fluffy and light on the porn, but hey, what can I say, those are my favorites. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
